Salamandes' Beasts
Dark Demon Sword Saima Beast Solgoil Dark Demon Sword Saima Beast Solgoil (暗黒魔剣サイマ獣 ソルゴイル Ankokumaken Saimajū Sorugoiru?, 4,42): Drop's first demon. Caused abnormal weather conditions. Killed by Victory Robo. Later, his spirit was summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGo-V to Hell, but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. He escaped from Hell and was killed again by the Max Victory Robo. His face also appears on the queen's skirt. Was used for "Fireor" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Flame Saima Beast Hellgerus Flame Saima Beast Hellgerus (火炎サイマ獣 ヘルゲロス Kaen Saimajū Herugerosu?, 11-12): A Cerberus like-demon. Killed by Victory Robo. Revived by the Magma Golem as Golem Hellgerus. Killed by Grand Liner. Was used for "Trifire" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Supersonic Saima Beast Blowgene Supersonic Saima Beast Blowgene (超音波サイマ獣 ブローゲン}Chōonnpa Saimajū Buroogen 15, 42-43?): A moth demon created by Drop to search for missing Golem Card. Killed by the Live Bird. Revived by Pierre as Golem Buroogen. Killed by Grand Liner. He (as Golem Buroogen) was later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGo-V to Hell but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. His soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. Was used for "Metamothosis" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Search Saima Beast Death Stag Search Saima Beast Death Stag (探索サイマ獣 デスタグ Tansaku Saimajū Desutagu?, 26, 42-43): A stag beetle demon created by Pierre from one of Drop's cards. Matoi broke off one of its antlers before it was resurrected as a giant ghost by Pierre. Killed by Max Victory Robo. Later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGo-V to Hell. His soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. Was used for "Thunderclaw" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Manipulation Saima Beast Papetongs Manipulation Saima Beast Papetongs (操りサイマ獣 パペトング Ayatsuri Saimajū Papetonngu?, 29, 42-43): A flower/venus flytrap demon. Killed by Max Victory Robo. Later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGo-V to Hell. His soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. Was used for "Flowar" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Absortion Saima Beast Bakyuuma Absortion Saima Beast Bakyuuma (吸引サイマ獣 バキューマ Kyūin Saimajū Bakyūma?, 31, 42-43): A cobra-like demon that swallowed the younger Tatsumi siblings and could spray ice. Killed by Victory Mars. Later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGo-V to Hell but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. His soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. Was used for "Freezard" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Pollen Saima Beast Byra Pollen Saima Beast Byra (花粉サイマ獣 バイラ Kahun Saimajū Baira?, 34): A plant demon created by Salamandes that planted seeds on the GoGo-V. These seeds would eventually release poisonous spores, killing them and everyone around them. Fortunately, the siblings traveled into space on the Liner Boy and the spores were sucked into the vacuum. Killed by Victory Mars. Was used for "Vilevine" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Infinity Chain Demons Infinity Chain Demons (37-39): Salamandes eventually started to use a very powerful card known as the Infinity Card. Its special power is that it can use absorbed energy from the GoGo-V's energy weapons and with that power, the next Saima Beast Carrier becomes more powerful than the previous Carrier, to the point where the GoGo-V's energy weapons will not work on it. There were only three carriers and in the end its final carrier and the card itself was destroyed when the GoGo-V used Victory Mars to throw them into the sun. Edurance Saima Beast Galbaria Endurance Saima Beast Galbaria (忍耐力サイマ獣ガルバリア Nintai Saimajū Garubaria?, 37): A pig demon created by Pierre from one of Zylpheeza's cards. His mind switched bodies with a young bride whose wedding Tatsumi were attending. Later switched bodies with Matoi, but was finally sent back into its own body. Killed by Victory Mars but the powers he absorbed from the GoGo-V's weapons remained in the Infinity Card. Bushido Saima Beast Hagakuren Bushido Saima Beast Hagakuren (武士道サイマ獣 ハガクレン Bushidō Saimajū Hagakuren?, 38): A mantis demon. Killed by Victory Mars, Max Victory Robo, and Grand Liner. Foreshadowed the creation of the Final Infinity Chain Demon. Was used for "Mantevil" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Dragon Warrior Saima Beast Lizardes Dragon Warrior Saima Beast Lizardes (龍戦士サイマ獣 リザーデス Ryūsenshi Saimajū Rizaadesu?, 39): A dragon-warrior demon that had a striking resemblance to his creator, Salamandes. Drawing on the powers from the Inifinity card, the GoGo-V's weapons were no match for it. Killed by Victory Mars, which flung him into the sun and therefore both killed the demon and destroyed the Infinity Card. Was used for "Infinitor" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Dream Vision Saima Beast Bahamuu Dream Vision Saima Beast Bahamuu (夢幻サイマ獣 バハムー Mugen Saimajū Bahamū?, 45): A tapir demon created by Pierre from one of Salamandes' cards. He sent Matoi into a dream dimension where he is attacked by his siblings. Killed by Victory Mars. =Gallery= Image: Fireor.jpg|Dark Demon Sword Saima Beast Solgoil Image: Trifire01.jpg|Flame Saima Beast Hellgerus Image: Trifire02.jpg|Golem Hellgerus Image: Blowgene.jpg|Supersonic Saima Beast Blowgene Image: Metamothosis.jpg|Golem Buroogen Image: Thunderclaw.jpg|Search Saima Beast Death Stag Image: Flowar.jpg|Manipulation Saima Beast Papetongs Image: Freezard.jpg|Absortion Saima Beast Bakyuuma Image: Vilevine.jpg|Pollen Saima Beast Byra Image: Galbaria.jpg|Endurance Saima Beast Galbaria Image: Mantevil.jpg|Bushido Saima Beast Hagakuren Image: Infinitor.jpg|Dragon Warrior Saima Beast Lizardes Image: Bahamuu.jpg|Dream Vision Saima Beast Bahamuu